


One Piece PETs: Story Time

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [73]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Robin tells a story; based off of the ch. 540 color spread of One Piece. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Story Time

**One Piece PETs: Story Time**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This kawaii series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****8:39 PM*****

 

   The Straw Hat Pirates had recently docked at another island. No towns or villages or any of the sort. It was a jungle, one that went on for miles; plus, it was filled with animals. At the moment, some of the animals and the Straw Hat pirates are gathered in a circle for Robin is about to read a story. Nami brought out some blankets and pillows so they could get comfortable.

 

"Hey, Zoro--"

 

"If you say 'pillow fight', Luffy, then prepare to die!"

 

"...Never mind."

 

"That's what I thought."

 

"Boys, hush!" Nami shushed. "Robin's about to start reading."

 

"Thank you, Nami." Robin said as she was about to start reading, "This is a story about a crew of pirates."

 

"Like us?!" Luffy asked, excitedly.

 

"That's right," Robin answered with a nod. "Now, please be quiet. It's not nice to interrupt the story."

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized.

 

"As I was saying," Robin continued reading. "These pirates loved to sail the seas in search of adventure and riches...and they made many friends along the way."

 

"I like this story." Chopper whispered.

 

"Me, too." Usopp whispered, leaning against a lavender leopard.

 

"On their journey," Robin continued. "They stopped at an island to get some food, for they were running out."

 

She, along with everyone else, glanced down at Luffy.

 

"What?" Luffy asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

 

"No." they answered.

 

"Then, why's everyone looking at me?!"

 

"No reason." they replied.

 

Luffy pouted at this.

 

"So, as they shopped around for food," Robin continued reading, "they ran across a crying little girl."

 

"Aww~!" Nami spoke up.

 

"Why was she crying?" Chopper asked.

 

"The captain asked the little girl why she was crying, to which she answers, 'Some mean men took my Mommy and Daddy away!'"

 

Everyone gasped at this...except Zoro because he was already sleeping.

 

"Ugh...so rude." Nami muttered, annoyed.

 

To her surprise, Luffy was sleeping as well!

 

"Oh, come on!" she cried. "Really?!"

 

"Shh~!!" everyone shushed.

 

"Sorry!" she whispered.

 

"Keep going, Robin!" Chopper urged.

 

"Right," the archaeologist nodded. "The pirates agreed to help the little girl. Not for money or any other such thing, though."

 

"What noble pirates." Usopp whispered, a tear forming in his eye.

 

"Reminds me of some people I know." Brook added.

 

Franky was nodding off the whole time. Although he tried to stay awake. Sanji was just being Sanji, as usual.

 

"Robin-chan's voice is so lovely~!" he swooned, sticking out his tongue and wiggling his toes.

 

"Soon, the pirates were face-to-face with the men who took the girl's parents away." Robin read. "These men were a band of ruthless savages, bloodthirsty and vicious."

 

"Scary...!" Chopper whimpered.

 

"I'll say!" Usopp added.

 

"The pirates were not afraid of them, however," Robin continued. "especially their captain."

 

"Now, I know that this sounds familiar." whispered Brook.

 

Luffy just kept snoring.

 

"Meat, meat, meat..." he murmured, sleepily.

 

Nami rolled her eyes.

 

"Glutton." she muttered.

 

"As I was saying," Robin went on, "The captain demanded that they give the girl's parents back, but the bandits refused and said in a gruff, burly voice, 'That brat's parents are working for us now. If you want them, you'll have to go through us, first!'"

 

"Good heavens...!" Brook gasped, quietly.

 

"Huh?!" Franky muttered. "I-I'm here. Stop the bus."

 

"Oy..." Usopp grumbled, face-pawing.

 

Robin just chuckled.

 

"Anyway," she went on. "The pirates wouldn't back down and went in for the attack!"

 

Chopper gasped in awe.

 

"Wow...!"

 

"I know...!" Usopp agreed, quietly.

 

Nami smiled at them while Franky finally fell asleep.

 

"As they fought the enemy, the bandit leader faced off against the captain. Evidently, they were evenly matched, but the captain didn't give up!"

 

_'Yup, definitely familiar.'_ Brook thought.

 

Nami giggled.

 

"The battle seemed to go on for what seemed to be an eternity," Robin continued. "but eventually, even after the captain was injured beyond belief...he had come out victorious!"

 

"Yay...!" cheered Usopp and Chopper, in hushed voices.

 

"The pirates rescued the bandits' prisoners, including the girls' parents," Robin went on. "and they returned them to their homes, reuniting the girl with her mother and father."

 

"Aww~!" Nami cooed.

 

"I'm happy for her...!" Chopper sniffled.

 

"Me, too!" Usopp added.

 

"To celebrate, they threw a huge party," Robin read. "There was food and drinks and music all around."

 

"Sounds like it was a blast." Usopp noted.

 

"Yeah...!" Chopper agreed.

 

"Soon, it was time for the pirates to leave. They said goodbye to their new friends, but promised they would come back and visit again, one day."

 

Nami sniffled at the wonderful story.

 

"That was beautiful...!" she whispered.

 

"Fantastic, Robin...!" commented Sanji.

 

"Thank you." replied Robin.

 

Chopper let out a yawn.

 

"Time for bed." Nami spoke up as she picked up the reindeer.

 

"Mmm..." Chopper groaned, sleepily.

 

The rest of the crew went to bed, afterwards. Robin smiled before she closed the book.

 

"Goodnight everyone," she told them. "Sleep well."

 

"Goodnight, Robin." they replied before drifting off to Dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, everyone. ^^


End file.
